


Dance Practice

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise tries to teach Yosuke the dance routine for the Love Meets Bonds Festival, but her new outfit is a potent distraction to Yosuke, and the effects of his lack of focus lead to neither of them doing very much dancing, but a lot of other things entirely. Commission for simo09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Practice

On one hand, Yosuke found Rise's new outfit to be utterly gorgeous, or at least gorgeous on her. The incredibly short skirt and striped thigh-highs accentuated her long legs and her perky ass, while the mostly open top left not only her cleavage exposed, but flaunted her midriff. It made the already gorgeous idol a treat to look at, and ensured that receiving a dance lesson from her before they went out there was an absolute treat. On the other, it was in fact so gorgeous that he could barely focus on following her motions, especially when she moved a little too vigorously and her skirt flipped up to reveal her panties. Lacy, frilly pink panties that hugged her ass perfectly. It was agony for Yosuke, who couldn't but stare at the subtle bounce of her chest and her behind, not to mention her legs. Her flexibility. The utterly gorgeous everything of Rise Kujikawa. It was frustration and distraction incarnate, and Yosuke couldn't follow anything she was doing as he focused leerily on her beauty.

But he couldn't exactly just stand there slack-jawed and staring. He had to dance, and it was very apparent by everything about his clumsy motions that he wasn't picking up any of it. He was off of time, scrambling to follow the moves after he saw Rise do them, completely ruining a routine he ought to already know. It was a clumsy mess of a performance, one only made worse by the fact that Rise could tell something was getting to him and throwing him off.

But she didn't know what. "Hold on a second, Yosuke," she said, ceasing her routine and calling a time out. The remote control on the stereo had been tucked into the band of her shirt to keep her hands free, and she quickly stopped the song for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Yosuke said in the most unconvincing, 'something was definitely wrong' voice. Being caught in a nervous lie, when that lie expressly involved what the sight of Rise's panties was doing to his head--both of them, for that matter--was not a great place to be, and he had no idea how to get out of it.

"You're distracted," Rise said, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. She stepped in front him and turned around. "Here, we're going to do this step by step." Had she known why he was distracted, she wouldn't have done what she did. Her hands reached back for his wrists and she made him slip his fingers between hers, pushing her body back against his. "I'm going to guide you through the steps in half time first, then in full, alright? Maybe you'll learn better if I can guide you like this."

But the way that her soft ass pushed back against Yosuke's lap was his undoing. His final, brutal failure. He groaned as it all happened so quickly, his cock hardening rapidly against Rise's backside, filling with blood before he could even register that her hot, soft body was pressing against his, but there was no way to hide his erection; nothing was subtle about what he had between his legs, especially when it was hard. His eyes went wide as Rise stopped, the girl making a surprised noise that he knew was not a good sign, and Yosuke squeaked out a nervous, "I'm sorry," before she could even react.

Rise didn't know what to do. On one hand, it was not exactly what she had been hoping Yosuke would be up to during practice, but on the other hand, she was impressed by the bulge pushing against her, by the way it made her breath hitch and her teeth clamp down on her bottom lip. "Oh," she said, looking over her shoulder. "Is that why you haven't been able to focus?" She could already see the answer in his nervous eyes, his fingers squeezing worriedly down against her palm. He was terrified of this, so much so that he was nearly frozen in place, not lifting that impressive bulge away from her ass, which for Rise just came across as the cutest nervous break down she'd ever seen. And as wrong as it may have been to tease, she couldn't help but giggle, wiggling her rear end against his lap as she squeezed his hands tightly in return. "I knew I was pretty, but I didn't think I was 'make a guy incapable of doing anything in my presence' pretty."

"Rise, what are you doing?" he asked, groaning as her round ass ground against his lap. Against the swollen, restrained outline of his cock in his pants. It was already at full mast, strained against his pants and his underwear, and as she teased him and giggled, his cock throbbed. "Come on, don't rub it in like that, I said I was sorry."

"I'm not feeling anything that you have to apologize for." Rise pulled up off of Yosuke, but only so that she could turn around and seize his lips. There was a flash of surprise in Yosuke's face, but even more surprisingly was how quickly he picked up on things, his hands ending up in her hair and grabbing at the gorgeous ass that had drawn his attention to eagerly. A few steady steps from both of them had Yosuke backed against the wall and making out with a gorgeous idol, the most unlikely turn of events he could have ever imagined, and she was even pushing her front against his bulge now, teasing it and purring into his lips. "If I let you do whatever you wanted to me, would it help you be able to focus?" she asked, a little more believable at hiding her own arousal, and the fact that she didn't care in the least whether Yosuke was still good to practice or not; the revelation that he was hung proved more than enough to ensure her focus was just as gone as his.

"Yes," Yosuke groaned, not sure if it actually would or not, but certainly in position to tell her no. Especially as she hadn't waited for his response before reaching for his jeans, and his zipper was already most of the way down by the time he answered. He leaned in for a kiss, but Rise's head was no longer there; the idol was dropping down to her knees, using the downward motion to help tug his jeans down around his ankles. His boxers went next, and there were few things Yosuke had ever seen that were anywhere near as amazing as the sight of the gorgeous brunette licking her lips as she eyed his naked and fully erect cock. Few compliments could have made him happier than that one.

Rise stared at it in admiration. Long, thick, positively aching as she reached for it. His balls were heavy, plump, and sure to be ready to just burst, and she couldn't have been happier. "Wow," she whispered under her breath, leaning forward and dragging her tongue a few times along his tip, admiring the way it pulsated in her grip. His cock was excited and the guy attached to it was torn between excitement, disbelief, and uncertainty about how forward she could be, which honestly suited her fine, letting her take charge as she started to pump, slowly striking his cock as she dragged her tongue along the tip. Slow, slithering circles gave her methodical precision and a chance to dig in and really have fun with him, making him squirm about madly as she got a feel for exactly how she was going to approach this.

Gripping the wall tightly, Yosuke forgot all about the dance practice that his penis had so easily derailed, and now he was enduring something so exquisite that he didn't complete care either way. His breath was heavy with uncertainty and nervousness; did he go all out with Rise and embrace all of the carnal fantasies he'd had about the brunette--and there had been many--or just let her do her thing. He'd certainly imposed enough, but on the other hand, the gusto with which she began to lick down his shaft, kissing his cock and purring as she indulged in something that seemed less and less of a friend's helping hand by the second left him wondering more and more if he was in a position where he could actually do it, and get away with it.

After giving him a thorough licking, Rise dragged her tongue up from the very base of his cock, from where his shaft met his balls along the fleshy seam on his dick's underside until she could tilt her head forward and take his tip into her mouth. Even given his remarkable endowment, she didn't hesitate for a second to lean forward and go for it, purring loudly as she took his cock down and got hard to work, wasting absolutely no time in working him over. It was most certainly not only for him though; Rise had an opportunity in front of her that she could not pass up; the biggest, most wetness-inducing cock she had ever seen, attached to a good friend who had already tipped his hand when it came to being almost embarrassingly attracted to every goddamn inch of her body. Someone who wouldn't have minded in the least if she were to indulge in it every way she could. She wanted Yosuke's impressively big cock to fuck her, and this was simply a means to accomplishing that.

Bobbing her head back and forth, rise took Yosuke down with an ease that surprised her most of all; she didn't know that she could handle him quite as well as she found herself doing, moaning as she went steady and a little further every few passes, pumping rapidly and throwing herself without reservation into something incredible and, if she was being completely honest, so much more fun than dance practice had been. Being able to suck Yosuke off, her yellow eyes peering up and watching him squirm against the wall, was in fact the best use of her day. Pulling her lips back, she smiled as she let his cock head settle upon her lips, a long lick across them toying with his shaft as she teasingly giggled, "What is it? Not used to a pretty girl sucking you off?'

Yosuke gasped as she said the line that always seem to sneak its way into his fantasies about her. It was the exact same line verbatim, and that made something within him almost snap. He'd been holding back on his fantasy, keeping still and calm as he let her have her way, but finally, he found the boldness for something more drastic, something he'd wanted to do for a long time. His hands reached forward, seizing her big, fluffy pigtails and pulling her head right down, driving her back down onto his cock as he shifted from the nervous, out of his league dork being played with by a gorgeous idol into something much more direct, who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. Said 'it', in this situation, being the chance to facefuck Risette herself.

Rise hadn't seen that coming, and didn't think Yosuke was even capable of such a thing, but she could feel the tugging on her scalp as he dragged her head back and forth, his hips joining in the action to drive his cock faster and deeper past her lips, and nothing could have turned Rise on more. She released his cock altogether, moaning as she reached beneath her skirt, stuffing fingers into her lacy panties and rubbing her slick mound as he took the reigns, to her immense pleasure. It was wild and unexpected and nothing she would have ever associated with Yosuke Hanamura of all people, but getting it hard and fast from him was hardly something she could have possibly minded.

The way she looked up at him was quite a rush; she seemed as surprised as she was adoring, seeing him in a new light, and it was a light she liked very much. It encouraged him to thrust harder and faster, to savour the wet heat of her mouth wrapped around his rapidly pistoning cock, her gorgeous face lit up and her lips pushed out a little, forming a tight vacuum seal with her lips closed around him as tight as she could get them. The heat and the friction both made the incredible blowjob something more than Yosuke had ever experienced, and the way in which he overbearingly dominated Rise, seeing control and using her mouth with thorough glee, brought the swift, crushing certainty that as good as it was, he would not last.

Yosuke's grip on her pigtails tightened, and he groaned as he slammed her all the way down, drove her lips against his base as his cock ached and throbbed, now in her throat, hilted past her lips. "Rise," Yosuke shouted out in amazement as he came, his cum splashing against the lining of her throat as she took it down, her eyes wide as the situation all finally hit her and she was left in shock, fingers working harder and faster against her mound in the process, her desires turned frantic and overly excitable by the intense, crazy everything bearing down upon her. She could feel his warm, thick cum settle down in her stomach as his fingers eased up on her pigtails.

Leaning against the wall, Yosuke wasn't sure what came over him or what to make of it, let alone how to explain himself to Rise. At least, until Rise pulled her head back and smiled up at him with a shamelessness that said he had nothing at all to apologize for. In fact, she was already pulling herself up to her feet and going again for his lips, and it could not have been more obvious where she wanted to go, so he decided to simply keep rolling with all of this. The second she was upright, he spun her around, pushing her against the wall and pressing his body tightly against hers as he seized her lips instead, taking her down into another deep kiss as his hands efficiently got to work at getting her panties off.

"Wow, Yosuke," Rise moaned into his lips, squirming as her legs parted and she helped him get her panties off, the lacy number slipping down her thighs. "I've never seen this side of you before, but I like it." Her other hand reached for his back, dragging up it and into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, even if she was the one whose mouth was playing host to the other's tongue, and it was moving with as a possessive hunger that was making her knees unbearably weak. "It's pretty hot."

Yosuke smirked as he received the lofty 'praise' from Rise, spurred onward by her remarks to tug her skirt up, pressing his still completely rigid cock up against her pretty pussy. Slick, puffy, and utterly desperate for his cock. There was still a sense of total disbelief that he was really doing this, but he pushed those thoughts off to side, knowing that the situation beyond belief was more important than the fact he had only ever dreamt of it before as a distant fantasy. This was not only very real, but urgent, and he knew that he had to give the girl exactly what she wanted. Fortunately, it was precisely what he wanted, too.

Reaching around her hips, Yosuke took an eager handful of Rise's ass before sinking further down, seizing her inner thighs and pulling them upward, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist as his upper body pinned hers down tightly against the wall. His kiss grew hotter and more intense, as did her body for that matter, as he got into position and began to push forward. It wasn't slow and not entirely gentle, but he didn't just slam into her, at least until her heels kicked at the small of his back and Rise let out a howl of desire with her legs tight around his waist that said she wanted him to do precisely that. Giving in to the tightening grip of her legs around him, he pushed forward, burying his cock balls deep into Rise and giving her only a moment of stillness before he began to pull back and get down to the rough, dirty act of fucking her senseless.

With disbelief equal to Yosuke's, Rise moaned and twisted as his thrusts picked up speed quickly. She had expected none of this out of Yosuke, and and let out the most gleeful noises against his lips as he proved himself an infinitely fiercer and more capable lover than she could have ever imagined he would be. It was the best kind of surprise, a surprise that involved a thick, warm cock filling her up more than she had ever been before, pistoning rapidly in and out of her. Each thrust hilted that amazing dick inside of her and shook her very core, making her shiver and whine as she grabbed the back of Yosuke's shirt with one and his hair with the other, holding on tightly for support as his hands shifted up to her ass, supporting her and keeping her upright completely as he railed into her with a ferocity she never could have suspected.

"If I knew you could fuck this well, and were this hung..." Rise panted, trailing off briefly as she rolled her head back and let out a needy, quivering whine. "Ngh, you and I would have been fucking since we first met. I hate that we've both been missing out on this for so long." She leaned her head back down and pressed against his lips once more, mad with lust and completely consumed. Fingers in her pussy had been nice, but having it stretched out to accommodate the girthy shaft plunging deep into her again and again was so much nicer. Yosuke was bigger than her favorite 'toy', and had the warmth to boot, a very real firmness and heat to him that made it all so much better. A firm body to press to hers, lips to kiss, and hands that refused to let go of her ass once they had seized hold of it once more.

Yosuke relished in slapping and squeezing at Rise's gorgeous backside, loving the situation. That a dork like him now had a beautiful, world famous idol not only pressed against a wall as he went balls deep into her, but lamenting that she hadn't let him do this sooner, that this was something she would have liked to go on non-stop since they first became friends. He didn't take the fact they hadn't been fucking too badly given the fact that he never would have been able to muster up the courage to actually go for any of this, especially since he was being driven by fantasies he'd always thought just a little too grand and dominant on his part for him to truly be capable of. But there he was, pushing Rise against the wall, thrusting deep into her, leaving her body trembling against his as her long, stocking-clad legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug excitedly into his back. "Even if we weren't doing it all of that time before, at least we're doing it now. And hey, maybe we can make up for lost time."

"Harder," she moaned, biting her lip as she stared him right in the eyes, her own heavy and wide, brimming with smoldering lust and newfound emotions. "Fuck me harder Yosuke, I want it as hard as you can give it to me. I've never felt anything like this before, and I want you to keep going, so that we can cum together." Her voice was higher than usual, breathier. After she spoke she let out a harsh groan and a whine like never before, and her body bucked madly against his. She couldn't bear the pleasure coursing through her like electricity, wearing her down and leaving her body heaving in constant motion. Rise couldn't hold still for the life of her, even discounting the way her body bounced up from the hard slams upward of Yosuke's hips shoving his cock all the way into her. "For the first time, at least. I don't want us to stop this."

"Neither do I," Yosuke groaned, fingers pressing tightly into the round softness of her ass, driving forward with a fiery intensity. He was past disbelief now; Rise could only moan so many times before the fact that he was blowing her mind was a concrete fact, something he easily accepted and embraced. Why fret over it when he could instead roll with it, taking the pride and channeling it into blowing her mind even harder as he slammed desperately into her sopping wet pussy, leaking with each hard slam into her as the steady fucking got her as wet as could be. This was a dream come true, but a real one, one that involved a hand gripping tightly at his back, another in his hair, legs around his waist and a slick, hot, velvety pussy tight around his shaft, leaving him utterly lavished by attention and pleasure as he pressed onward without mercy, as excited as could be. This was paradise, pure and simple, and he didn't want it to end for anything.

When Rise's head went back for another moan, Yosuke dove in, peppering her neck with kisses and nibbles as he pushed things even further, lavished Rise with so much heavy, dominant affection that she found herself barely capable of keeping it all straight and coherent. She felt incredible, her body surging and throbbing with the steady madness of pleasure that she knew she couldn't take for much longer. The relentless fucking was doing her in, and she could not have been happier to have found herself at his mercy, getting fucked so hard that all she wanted was more of it, ready to do anything to get more of this, to keep Yosuke around and balls deep in her pretty much around the clock. Her legs in fact tightened around his wait for that exact desperate purpose.

Her orgasm was intense, and she wasn't to surprised that she lost herself first. She screamed and twisted and howled as her pussy tightened around the invading cock pounding deep into it, and thankfully, the increased pressure drove Yosuke over to the edge too, leaving him shoving against her one last time, leaving her pinned tight between the wall and his body as his cock throbbed and gushed into her spasming pussy, flooding her with so much cum. More cum than he should have been able to pump into her given that he'd already gotten off, but the warmth spreading within her was so incredible that she didn't even bother to complain as she took it all happily.

They remained pressed together a moment longer, kissing and holding tightly to one another, purring into the other's lips as they came down from their highs. At some point, Rise set her feet back on the floor, albeit a little clumsily, and Yosuke wasn't pressing her against the wall quite as hard anymore. They remained close though, steady against one another as they savoured the feeling of affection in the wake of them trying to gather their breath back once more. It was quite a vigorous workout they had ended up in, and they'd need a second.

"Wow," Yosuke groaned, pulling out of Rise, nearly stumbling back a little bit. "I can't believe we just did that. But, I do think my head is clearer now, thanks Rise." He panted a little, looking around for his pants. "Do you want to get back to dancing practice now?"

"No," Rise said slyly, hands grabbing at the wall to make sure she had herself steady before she turned around, facing toward it and bending forward, sticking her round ass out and giving her hips an exaggerated sway. "Your head might be clearer now, but mine has no hope. It's going to be in the gutter for the rest of the day now, but maybe you'd be willing to join me there." Fingers reached back to grab at the hem of her skirt, peeling it up slowly over her ass, then dug into the cheeks and parted them. "There's still one place that I'm a lot tighter than I want to be."

Yosuke had never jumped onto something as quickly as he did Rise in that moment, rushing forward with excited impatience, grabbing hold of his cock and shoving it without warning or subtlety right down into Rise's ass, burying half of it in before he stopped. Rise howled in shock at the feeling of sudden, unprepared penetration, but Yosuke was already getting down to business before she could do anything. Steady thrusts into her tight ass loosened her up and he got right to work at doing exactly as she had asked him to, slapping at her round ass and relishing in everything about the opportunities he'd been given throughout the night, all of which he took so gleefully, so vigorously.

Rise wasn't ready for it, but once it was upon her, she took it in stride. Even as her knees weakened and she pressed her cheek against the wall to try and keep herself upright, she embraced the rough anal violation that Yosuke had gone for with even more gusto than she had offered it to him with. It was a good sign, she decided, confirmation that he wasn't going anywhere as long as she was up for more, and she could not fathom ever being done with him. "That's perfect," she moaned, a hand reaching down between her legs to tend to her drooling pussy, fingers a poor replacement for the cock that had previously been in her, but with that cock stretching out and hammering her ass, it was the perfect compliment to the pleasure now upon her.

"Your ass is what's perfect," Yosuke groaned, slapping her cheeks again and adoring the way they trembled and shook in the wake of the impact. He was fucking deeper and faster, soon enough buried all the way into her ass and pumping with the same speed and ferocity he'd treated her pussy moments earlier. He was driven by a deep and intense need to pleasure her, to give her everything she could have possibly asked for as their desires seemed rather perfectly entwined. "I'm so lucky to be fucking you, Rise. I've thought you were the prettiest girl since we first met."

"Ngh, I feel like the lucky one here," she replied, moaning hotter and higher as her fingers twisted about inside of her dripping pussy, pumping as fast as her wrist could muster into her spent hole. She was aflame once more, the pleasure overwhelming and utterly disorienting, but nothing had ever been quite so amazing. As much as she twisted about in the uncertainty of ecstasy, consumed by something she couldn't hope to fight against, there was an addictive edge of freedom in just letting go and embracing her desires, surrendering to the pleasure upon her and every sweet, quivering moment of satisfaction. Raw desire was so powerful a force that she felt her worries slip far into the back of her senses. The dance routine, the festival, all of it took distance backseats to the immediate, to her desire to climax once more, to just embrace the rawness of satisfaction and the searing pleasure that would soon follow the steady pounding of her ass. 

Yosuke grabbed and slapped and fondled, doing everything to Rise's ass that he'd ever imagined he could, all while his cock was buried deep within it. It was perfect in every way, his only hope being that she wasn't lying when she said she was the lucky one there. He didn't argue with it, accepting the amazing compliment and rolling with the fact that she was enjoying herself so much, and had his fingers crossed that when they were done here, this wouldn't turn out to just be the crazed speech of someone deep within a moment of utter desperation, but who would eventually come down from her high and find herself not nearly as interested in him anymore. Granted, each time she looked over her shoulder at him, beneath the utter lust was something a little more loving, and he embraced that as proof to the contrary, but his luck had just hit a level that was simply too good to worry about it on at least some level.

It was Yosuke who came first this time, his cock aching and pulsating within the tightness of Rise's ass as he came, another heavy rush of far too much cum for her to be able to believe pumping deep into her. It set her off into a howl, the warmth of her ass being cummed in enough to help push Rise over the edge too, the brunette rolling her head back as she came, leaking all over her fingers and bucking madly back and forth, panting and whimpering, cursing amid a plethora of syllables and half-words cut off as she became a bit of a frantic, oversexed mess scrambling to pull herself back together. This was it; Rise found in that moment precisely what she had been waiting for, even though she never knew she had been until that very moment.

"Wow," Rise panted, slowly pulling herself upright as Yosuke pulled out of her. She reached a hand back for his shirt and tugged him back over to her for more kisses, purring as she panted. "I think I might need a break after that, but I don't want to think about dancing any more. What would you think about grabbing an early dinner, then heading back to my place?" She licked her lips, arms going over his shoulders as she held him close.

"I would love that," Yosuke confessed, smirking as he kissed her back. There was no point in nervousness when she was being so overbearing and obvious about how she felt. "But what about dance practice?"

"Well, we'll just have to reschedule that for another day, which means that I get to spend even more time with you." She bit her lip, smiling wryly as she pushed him off of her with a playful laugh. She didn't know where this was going, but she did know that she was ready for it to go its natural course, expecting it to be nothing short of incredible.


End file.
